So much more than an accent
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Buffy and Giles have a fight and she knows just what to say to fix it. This is my first Buffy/Giles fic. Please review, let me know if it was ok


**BuffyxGiles**

I don't own anything

**So much more than an accent**

Buffy and Giles had been working in the magic box and everything was going fine until it wasn't. They

had an argument over something stupid as always and now they we're sitting in his flat. Giles was

ignoring Buffy and was in a bad mood. She didn't like it. 'Time to make it go away' she thought.

"Giles" she said innocently.

"Hmm" he replied absent mindedly without even looking up from his book. "Will you talk to me?" No

matter how mad he was he could never deny her anything.

"What do you want me to talk about?" He sighed still looking at his book. Just because he was a push

over didn't mean he wasn't still angry.

"Well, it doesn't really matter what you talk about, just as long as I can hear your adorable accent."

Giles rolled his eyes "Sometimes I think you only come around just to hear my accent." He said glumly.

Buffy looked at him with disbelief. She got up from her chair and went to stand in front of him.

" Move over" When he didn't move she pushed his legs apart and sat between them.

She let out a frustrated sigh. She waited for him to do something but he didn't, he just sat there. She

didn't even think he was reading! "It's your breath taking smile and you're endearing and infectious

giggle."

He still continued to stare at the page before him. She scooted closer until she was in his lap. He then

had to move his book and shift a little to the side to still pretend to read. She reached out and ran her

hands through his hair. He couldn't help but close his eyes. "It's your hair, it's such a soft grey color and

it feels amazing. No matter how many days we're out fighting nonstop without showering, and we are

covered in dirt. I still want to run my hands through your hair.

He lowered his book and looked at her. She gazed into his eyes and kept going. "I love your eyes, there

the perfect balance between blue and green." She leaned forwards and put her face on his chest.

"You always smell amazing and you're always so warm. I can't sleep when you're not with me."

He slowly put his arms around her and held her to him. "I love that you stutter when you're nervous, or

angry, or surprised or-" She stopped when he cleared his throat and looked down at her with a

disgruntled look. Buffy mouthed 'sorry' and continued. "Where was I…oh right. I love how you look

gorgeous in a tux and sexy in jeans, well you look good in anything really. I still can't get over how one

look from you can and the rest of the world melts away, the world could be falling apart around us and

all I would see is you."

She smiled to herself. "I love how safe I feel around you, and even though I'm the slayer and can kick

some serious demon butt, you still try and protect me from everything. She felt him take a deep breath.

"I get all mushy when I think about the hours we spend in the bedroom some nights, sometimes it gets

so bad I can't work…or think much." She trailed off a bit.

When she snapped out of it she kept talking. "I also love that when we're done…you know, we fall

asleep still wrapped up in each other." She lifted her head and kissed him. "I think your hot when you

have your glasses on, even when you pull away and there all crooked and you look dizzy." She laughed

quietly.

She then took his glasses off carefully and put them on the table. "Or when you take them off and you

get all squinty eyed trying to see me properly." She giggled thinking of him like that. "I think you're hot

even then." He smiled a little. "I love when you bring me breakfast in bed after a long night of slayage

and you alternate between rubbing my back and trying to find a channel on your tiny TV that I'll like. I

love how you put up with my awesome music, even though you hate it." She started doing designs on

his chest, and he was rubbing soothing circles on her thigh.

"I love that you're like a walking knowledge holder but you still put up with me." He went to say

something but she stopped him.

"I think you're funny and smart and cute and charming. I love your trusting, sweet and kind Giles side

and I love your dark, less restrained, hidden Ripper side." His eyes darkened and he went to say

something again. "Hey, I'm the one talking here; you just sit there and listen." He sighed but didn't try to

talk."That's better." She gave him her victory smile. He had to fight back a smile of his own.

"I do love your accent but it's your voice in general, it makes me feel better, helps me fall asleep at

night, makes my insides turn to jelly. It turns me on, makes me heat up until it feels like I'm slowly

burning and just when I think I'm going to burst into flame, it cools me back down. With soft whispers

and calming words." She stopped to take a breath.

"But the best part of all those things is that you've chosen me, even if it's just for a little while." She

pauses her eyes are filling with tears and she whispers. "I'll take it." She looks down at her hands. Giles

puts his hand under her chin and makes her look up at him. "It's forever." He then pulls her to him and

they slowly get lost in each other.


End file.
